comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia Sinclair (Earth-1175)
Beast II is the daughter of Beast and Wolfsbane. She was created because they both wanted children. But also, Wolfsbane was losing control of her powers, and she would go feral even when human. The goal was to create a fully transformable version of Beast, with near-total self control. And for now, the X-Men have exactly that. History Cecilia Sinclair was the child of Beast and Wolfsbane. She was created purely to save lives. Wolfsbane was losing control of her powers. She was manifesting the behavior of her feral form in all of her forms, and she was starting to unknowingly hurt people. Beast wanted to gain control over his powered and normal forms. He theorized that if he had a child with Wolfsbane, and she was injected with some DNA from her child, she would be able to regain her behavior back, and Beast could be able to shift his forms if he had some DNA. So, they decided to carry it out. All went well to start with. Beast and Wolfsbane were able to successfully have a healthy baby girl. They were able to take some of her DNA and give it to each parent. Wolfsbane was cured of her affliction, which was good, as there was only a small chance that it would actually work. Beast, however, was not helped by the DNA implant, and was trapped in his bestial form. She was raised mostly by her father, and she felt guilty about it. When she gained her mutant powers, she ran away, and decided to live in the forest. She created a legend of a blue werewolf living off the wild that proved to be a reality. When word of the Skrulls came around, she decided to confront her past. She came back to the Xavier Mansion and asked to join the rescue squad. They agreed, and she helped, going around to find other recruits. In space, she was able to free many of her team, and her wildness was a great asset in the battle. She was greatly useful in savagery because she had only been among people for 1 day. But, she survived the battle unharmed, and she joined the X-Men afterwards as the new Beast. Powers and Abilities Powers: Lycanthropy: Beast II can shift into 2 wolf forms. Each form has different powers. She can shift into a half human, half wolf form she calls her lupine form, and a full wolf form she calls her feral form. She maintains her intelligence in these states. Lupine Form: In her human/wolf form, Cecilia has these powers: Enhanced Strength: Able to lift up to 13 tons, at most. Enhanced Speed: Able to run at 15 miles per hour. Enhanced Senses: Greater hearing, smell, and sight, can see some emotions. Peak Human Reflexes: Capable of reacting twice as fast as most humans. Healing Factor: Heals injuries 15x faster than humans. Superhuman Intelligence: The first mutant with a power of intelligence, she is nearly as smart as her father. Pheromone Creation: Able to secrete pheromones attracting people to her. Adhesion: Able to stick to walls. Feral Form: In her pure wolf form, Cecilia has these powers: *Super-strength (3 tons) *Greater speed (40 mph) *Far greater enhanced senses *Reflexes sometimes fast enough to dodge bullets *Healing factor 5x faster than humans *Claws and fangs capable of cutting steel *Feral, only core emotions remain *Possible animal communication Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Earth-1175 Residents Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:X-Men (Earth-1175) Members Category:Original Characters Category:Mutants Category:Animal Traits Category:Shape Shifting Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Agility Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Smart Category:Pheromone Release Category:Adhesion Category:Claws Category:Animal Communication Category:Alternate Form Category:Feline Traits